Sonamy's Life 2500
by jessie99
Summary: sonic and amy are living there everyday life in the year 2500 they have three kids and are rich but then they get captured by Dr.Eggman
1. the beggining

I own absolutely nothin okay

just lettin u know

Sonamy's life 2500

Amy's P.O.V

"Sonic can u turn on the heater it's freezing in here" I said through my chattering teeth. "In a minute honey" he grumbled in his sleep. Why are you always so warm, you don't even ever wear anything other than your white gloves and shoes I thought to myself as I got up to turn on the heater in my custom hand made pajamas. "Oh that is so much better" I said aloud while I was standing in front of the toasty heater. I better go check on the kids and turn on there heater to they are probably freezing, I thought to myself walking to the wardrobe I own as big as a entire room, well it actually is a room but we just put a lot of shelves and railings in it, I went to my monitor and searched for one of my 30 or so dressing gowns. I ended up picking my hot pink one with snowy white stars on it. I walked away from my monitor and then walked out of the bedroom and down the corridor to the children's rooms.

I went into penny's room first to check on her, penny is a small purple hedgehog with the same love for fashion as me but has a slightly smaller wardrobe. Her favorite outfit is a cute frilly dark purple top and a dark purple skirt that comes up about 15cm's off the knee with a white strip along the middle going horizontal and she wears the cutest little purple boots. I walked into her room she was wide awake the same as I was with her teeth chattering. "Mum can you turn on my heater I'm freezing" she asked me politely through her chattering teeth" of coarse sweetheart" I replied "you know something "I told her "what's that "she asked casually but tired," you're the best 11 year old hedgehog in the entire city" I said to her," well you're the best mum in the entire city as well" she said to me" thank you sweetheart I replied. I said goodnight then walked out the door and blew her a kiss "caught it "I heard her say.

I walked into sprint and speed's room. They are twin thirteen year old boys they are both dark green hedgehogs and have lime green eyes. They are exactly like there father and wear nothing but the traditional white gloves and shoes, apart from special occasions when I make them dress up and look nice for a wedding or something else that's special. The two were wide awake when I went in but not from the cold they were sending text messages to their girlfriends, Cheryl and Chirly (pronounced sh-ir-ly) Those girls are twins as well, they are both fluro yellow and have orange eyes they are 13 years old the same as the boys and wear little orange dresses with a red bow around the middle and yellow and red boots." Boys what on earth are you doing, it's 3.30 in the morning" I said to them harsh but not so loud because i didn't want penny to hear me telling them off. "Sugar mum you scared us, don't sneak up on us again please" said speed "yer"agreed sprint "well boy's I wasn't sneaking you were just to busy to see me "i informed them. "sorry mum but please we haven't seen the girls since school finished" said Sprint "yer"agreed speed "well I know but I don't like the idea of you four texting all night" I told them "I know but it's the only way we can communicate" said speed "yer"agreed sprint "well why don't you agree to meet up tomorrow at station square and go get a ice cream or something like that" I suggested.

"Yer that's a great idea mum just let me ask chirly" said sprint "and I'll ask Cheryl" said speed "they agreed" said both boy's at the same time "that's great now hand me the phones" I said "oh mum that's unfair" said sprint "Yer" agreed speed "well I can't trust you two so hand them over" I said firmly "fine" they both agreed and handed me the two cell phones. "Don't you remember when you and dad first fell in love, well that's what it's like with me and chirly" said sprint "trust me it's not" I said "do you remember dr eggman the evil scientist?" I asked them "yes of coarse we do he has only tried to kidnap a handful of times" said speed sarcastically "Yes that's the one" I said "well when it wasn't you that got captured or penny it was me. I know it's hard to believe because now it's me and your dad saving you three, but once upon a time it was me, but when I wasn't captured I wasn't texting him every ten minutes I was either with him or my friends and family but mainly him. But we used to live next door to each other I lived in the girls house with aunty cream, rouge and blaze and your father lived in a house uncle tails, shadow and silver" I informed them "wait do you mean shadow and rouge Cheryl and Chirly's parents?" asked speed "yes I do"

But we were all in college and we were a lot older than you two for sure well not really we were about 18" I said "that's only 6 years older than us" said sprint sarcastically. "But the point is that back then we were a little not a lot but a little more responsible" I said to them "boy's I think it's time to go to sleep but if you really want to we can finish this little conversation when the sun is actually up" I said sarcastically "will we get our mobiles our mobiles back?" asked speed hopingly "yes you can get them tomorrow" I said to them. Then as I walked away and closed the door I heard sprint and muttering to speed "I love the way mum tells us story's about when she was our age or older cause there awesome the way her and dad used to fight the eggbot's" "I know it's fully sick we have the best parents" said speed back to sprint.

Sonics P.O.V

"Kid's come down and get your pancakes" I yelled "coming" I heard penny yell.

"morning everyone" she said whilst she was still yawning "chefs been working very hard in the kitchen" said Amy "you should go in there and give him a big hug and say thank you for making me my breakfast" whispered Amy into penny's ear. So penny walked down the small corridor tucked away on the right from the dining room and knocked on the door at the end of the corridor. "Who is it" yelled chef from the kitchen "its penny" we heard her yell in her cute squeaky voice. "Come in madam" called chef "thank you penny said as she walked in the kitchen, and then it went quiet, for a minute and then the boys came down for breakfast. No longer than a minute later did penny come out of the kitchen in a little chef's outfit and hat, "chef asked me if I wanted to help him in the kitchen, but I needed your permission first?" she said as she went up to her mum, meanwhile the boys were wrestling on the couch in the other room. "boy's stop it come eat we have a busy day today" I said " what are we doing" asked speed "well your sister and your mother are going out shopping so we are going out as well" I said "of coarse there going shopping it's a weekend" said sprint sarcastically. "Hey I heard that cheeky pants" said Amy. "But then where are we going?" asked speed "well" I said "we are going to….well where do you want to go?" "Sorry to spoil your plan's dad but we are already going out to get ice creams with our girlfriends. "Oh that's ok going have fun" I said surprised "thanks dad you're the best" said sprint "yer" said speed. "Did you know they were going out with there girlfriends today" I asked Amy "umm…well…yer" she said "they were texting at three o'clock in the morning so I told them to get together today instead and then I took there phones so that they would stop texting" she said sinfully "have you given them back there phones?" I asked "no not yet I'll do it now" she said. "Hey boy's do you want your phones?" Amy called up the stairs "yer" said speed sticking his head out the front of his door "well come and get it and take up your brothers as well" Amy said, within 3 seconds he had ran down and backup the stairs to retrieve the phones off his mother (both the twins had the same talent as there father) (btw if you don't know what that special talent is it's going really fast but most of you should know that) "you know that you could have just come down and say thanks mum for letting us have our phones back your really nice, we have learned our lesson that kind of thing instead of just running down and snatching them out of my hand" shouted Amy (not rudely just so she was loud enough for the boys to hear her through the closed door) "Sorry mum" yelled back speed. She then walked back through to the dining room where I was still sitting waiting for penny to bring out our food (she brought out the boy's earlier and that's why they were upstairs earlier).

Eventually she did come out "sorry it took so long chef burnt down the whole kitchen so we had to clean it up" said penny "oh my gosh really are you two okay" said Amy pulling penny into a hug "yer we are fine because no it didn't really happen we just wanted to pull a prank on you chef came up with that one (penny and chef love pulling silly pranks on sonic and Amy) penny then gave a little giggle. "Well if you have finished helping chef than go up stairs and get ready "do you need to have help getting ready" said Amy the only thing different was she said it in French! To penny "wi wi' said penny to her mother. "Hey when did you two learn to speak French?" I asked "well you see honey I actually went to school when you were out saving the world from doctor eggman" said Amy proudly, "and her" I asked "well I taught her of coarse" said Amy again very proudly, "we do it all the time when your talking to the boy's" said Amy "well lets go penny.

Amy's P.O.V

"Well penny it's a nice day so I think you should wear something sleeveless or maybe what about a dress?" I asked penny "well where are we going anyway well I thought we would go to the city in the jet and then grab some lunch near the water" I said casually. "Well then I want to wear something nice and pretty if we are going out somewhere fancy" she said smartly. "Oh what about your floral dress you got for Christmas" I suggested "oh yer that would look nice but it's in the wash" she told me with her head down "well what about hmmmm" I said thinking "what about we see what the computer suggests for today (tails gave me and penny a special computer that has a scanner at the bottom that all you have to do to add something to your wardrobe is scan the price tag and then it comes up with the item. But then the other thing it does is gives you suggestions of what you can wear giving the weather and the temperature for that particular day and time and then if you want to wear what it suggests it pulls it out off a rack and voila that's your day's outfit). "Ok that sounds like a good idea" agreed penny. We walked over to the computer and pressed the purple start button (the stop button is blue and the finish button is pink) it came up with four options a purple stripy dress with violet diamond (they are fake) studded sandals with a tiny heel, or a purple top with a diamond (again fake diamonds) studded poodle with black tights, a little black cardigan and little black boots ankle height. " I think the first one but I might be a little crazy but the dress with the boots" said penny enthusiastically, "that's a good idea penny" I said "ok go get changed I will send Rachael in to give you your clothes in the change room" (Rachael is a robot she was created by tails and does hair and make-up and delivers our clothes to the change rooms we have attached to our wardrobe) "ok thanks mum" said penny sweetly. Now what am I going to wear today I thought to myself as I walked down the hallway. I saw Shelley up in the bathroom as I was walking by (Shelley is Rachael's sister they are both robots but they were made to look like hedgehogs) "hi Shelley have you seen Rachael I can't find her" I asked her politely "oh yes Mrs. Amy she is up in her room I think she is buying new make-up products on the internet for you and Ms penny" she replied politely "thank you Shelley" I called out as I walked off towards Rachael's room at the other end of the house. "Your welcome" she called back. When I reached Rachael's room I knocked on the door and then I heard "enter" and did so "hi Rachael I need to you to go assist penny if you may" I said sweetly "sure she is my favorite little hedgehog" she said "ok thanks she is in her dressing room" I informed her.

Penny's P.O.V

"penny are you in there" yelled Rachael "yes" I replied " ok well what are you wearing today" said Rachael walking into the room "purple and black stripes" I replied smartly "ok well then I think we will go for light purple and pink for makeup and hair I think wavy but out" she said "yer that sounds nice".

"ow that brush hurts" I complained (but didn't whine) "ok sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" said Rachael politely.

"ok you are all done you can stand up and look at yourself" said Rachael sounding very pleased with herself "wow I look like a super model thanks Rachael" I said while giving her a big hug. "I am gonna go and show mum my new look" I called back while I was running off.

"hey mum look what Rachael did don't I look awesome" I said very pleased " wow you look stunning said Amy "what are you wearing" I asked curiously "well I only just got out of the shower as you can probably tell from the towel on my head and the dressing gown I am wearing" she said sarcastically "oh ok well I am going to go play with snuggles (snuggles is penny's lap dog) "ok I'll call you when I am ready" she called after me.

Sonics P.O.V

I stood out onto the balcony breathing in the cool refreshing air and then I heard the back door open and close again and then I saw penny run out into the backyard with snuggles. "Hey dad" she called up to me "hi sweetie" I called out to her "do you wanna come play" she yelled "ok" I replied. I jumped down to the backyard landed on my feet "nice jump dad" said penny seeming quite impressed "do you want to race" she asked seeming quite confident (the three kids are just as fast as sonic and when they try really hard Evan faster cause they are younger and have more energy)

"sure I'm always up for a challenge" I said again confidently "ok we will run to the palm tree and back" I said (the palm tree is about three kilometers away) "ok bring it on" she said sarcastically "on your marks, get set, go" she said quickly.

I started out in front then she caught me I pushed a little faster she caught up again and then I turned around the outside of the palm tree. I was in front and then I was back at the starting line. I WON!

"good job dad" said penny in between her puffing.

"penny it's time to go" said Amy who was standing up on the balcony "ok mum" said penny running off "bye dad love you" said penny "love you to" I called back.

I jumped back up to the balcony and said "Amy you look hot" "like usual" she said sarcastically.

"ok well we have to go now" she said. I kissed her goodbye and walked away. I heard the front door close and then there was a minute silence, until the boy's came thumping down the stairs.

Amy's P.O.V

"Well penny where do you want to go first" I said stepping out of the flashy pink sport car I owned. "I want to go to diva and supre" she said "ok then first stop diva" I said happily "and second stop supre" said penny happily.

Eggman's P.O.V

"Well if it isn't Miss Amy, it's been a while hasn't it more like 2 weeks" I said evilly as I stood in the way of her and her precious daughter. "How did you find us here" she asked angrily. "Well I have this thing it's called a location devise" I said sarcastically "penny stand behind me" she said to her daughter "ok" said the little girl who was scared to bits, I believe her name is penny.

I jumped on my hover craft flew over the top of Miss Amy and grabbed penny her precious little daughter. I was going to take her back to the lab and destroy sonic the hedgehog once and for all mwahahaha I yelled while I was flying away.


	2. a new member

Sonamy's life 2500 

Amy's P.O.V

"Eggman you're going to be the one who dies once and for all after Sonics done with you" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Like that's gonna happen" laughed eggman disappearing into the distance. At once I grabbed my cell phone out of my purse, I called the house straight away. "Hello" answered speed casually "quick I need you, your brother and dad at the mall straight away, penny's been captured" I said so quickly it hurt my tongue. "ohhhhh not again" complained speed "but me and sprint are going out with Cheryl and chirly" he complained again "your sister is more important, if you want they can come along as well but we don't have time to argue" I yelled into the phone, "awesome that would be the best date ever I'll call them now thanks mum bye" he said cheerfully "wait a sec where's dad and sprint first" I asked firmly "oh them um I'll get dad for you" he said sounding like he had no emotion what so ever. "Hello" said sonic casually into the phone "you need to get to the shopping center right away" I said in a high pitched voice (I don't know why but my voice went squeaky) "alright um why" he asked "penny got taken by eggman" I said in my squeaky voice. "Not again" he whined "stop being a baby and get down here with the boys" I yelled.

Within ten minuets we were all down at the shopping center me, sonic, speed, sprint, Cheryl, chirly, cream and tails.

Tail's P.O.V

I had brought down the mega plane I had created last year to the shopping center.(I had never used it before because it had 20 seats and I had never had to use them before that's why it's called a mega plane) everyone had gone to a coffee shop to work out a plan. "well guys why don't we all get in the plane and then when we get to the base put on tracking devices on our wrists so we know where everyone is and then I will be able to locate penny and then as soon as you hear me say code red that means somebody's been captured and is I say code green we have got penny and heading back to the plane" I said very intelligently. "Well I kinda missed all that except that we wear tracking devices then I got confused" said sonic looking puzzled. "So did I" said a voice that wasn't any of ours….

Crystals P.O.V

"CRYSTAL!"Said Amy in delight. "Hey lil sis watcha been up to" I said happily giving her a great big hug. "Penny's gone missing again" she said sadly. "Not again" I said sounding worried. "Well then we have to leave right away" I said anxiously. "Well let's go then" said sonic.

We all had left in the mega plane and were off to the location of Eggman's base.

"So why you are here anyway" asked Amy "well... Um it's hard to explain" I said

"Did u and reed break up" she said worriedly. "Yer it just wasn't working I hardly ever saw him he was always at the council" I said sadly "well that's why you don't get married to a prince" she said smartly "so the reason I came here is because now I don't have anywhere to live and I was wondering…."I trailed off "you were wondering if you could stay with me for a while" said Amy "of coarse you can" she said delightfully. "Guys we have a little problem here" shouted tails from the front of the plane "what is it" yelled sonic "we're going to crash I can't control the steering we might have to jump" yelled tails "I can't jump I have my good heels on" yelled Amy

"Forget the heels Amy you are going to have to jump" I said to her "I hate it when you're right" she yelled into my face "cat fight" said speed turning around in his seat.

"turn around speed it's not safe" she said to him calmly "well we are going to crash anyway" said speed "alright everyone grab the parachute under your seat put it on your back and wait for me to signal you to jump" yelled tails. I grabbed my parachute swung it over my back. "Everyone ready" yelled tails "yer" yelled everyone "ok on three one two threeeeeeee" yelled tails. We all jumped it felt like you were floating in a dream. "Ok everyone pull the cord on your parachute" yelled tails. I pulled my cord and it came out perfectly not a bump on the road. "Amy pull out your chord" I yelled down to her "I cant it's stuck" she said while tugging on her chord. "Sonic" I yelled over to him "yer" he yelled back. I pointed to Amy "I'm coming Amy" he soared down towards Amy. He looked a little bit like superman. He caught Amy in his arms and floated down to the ground quite gracefully. "Nice job sonic" I said as I joined them. "Is everyone ok" asked tails "yer were fine" said sonic "ok guys lets split up into pairs" said tails "wait there's nine of us how can we split up into pairs" asked a confused Amy. "Me, Amy and crystal can go as a threesome" said sonic "ok that settles it then find a partner and lets go" said tails

We all set off into the cave which leaded to the entrance to find penny that was being held captive by doctor eggman


End file.
